Neon City's Problem
This is where the main heroes are chasing their friends to revive them. Chapter 16-To A Bright City... With Concerns... Crystal, Sophana, Spikeball and Rosa chased the other heroes to Neon City. Crystal: That's... Sophana: Neon City! Rosa: They're gonna leave us chasing them forever! However, the other 3 went into the city. Rosa: If they went in... Crystal: Bananahead must be there... a few of our friends live there too... Sophana: Didn't Fawa say Jess, his friend, did? Crystal: Yes, and Liliana too, this is a huge futuristic city, it's not surprising he'd come here. Rosa: To get lots of people on his side... Sophana: To get the whole world... Crystal: So he can rule.... while we're brainwashed! Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip! (We must stop him!) Sophana: Spikeball, you're fairly weak from that, so... Crystal: So... what..? Sophana: I want to take care of him, is it alright if I go..? You'll be fine with Rosa, right? I just don't want my best friend to be hurt. Crystal: Sure, go home, if you feel that way, we can handle it. Sophana: Ok, good luck. She then went home, taking her Wisp with her. Rosa: I guess it's you and me. Let's take down Bananahead! Crystal: Of course! They ran into the city, ready to face him. Chapter 17-Finding Friends in a Complex Maze The two of them ran in, finding nothing. They ran around for a good while, before declaring it's a maze. Crystal: This is a ridiculous maze. Rosa: I'll say. Crystal: I can't find Bananahead anywhere, or at least any way to get to him. Rosa: Maybe look higher? Crystal: We went in the tubes, he won't- Rosa: We're going through his current domain... Crystal: Find him... maybe he's redirecting our ways to him! Rosa: Hey, I swear I don't wanna look at that side of the city, I don't know, it's some force messing with my head. Crystal: Force... that's it! Rosa: That's where he is! The highest one maybe, he likes to boast. Crystal: So does Eggman, they're alike. They kept going to there, but got ambushed by Stella. Stella: My friend won't let you through. Crystal: Stella, if you're in there, fight it! Stella: I am Stella, thank you and I'm gonna keep going with protecting a friend. Rosa: But we're your friends. Stella: I'm not going to let you two intimidate me! Back with Bananahead... Bananaead: I am not going to let any thought purge the evil from their minds! Silla and Stella's evil selves kept up, even stronger, but Dexter's broke. Bananahead: Only two?! Oh gawd... Dexter touched the machine and got zapped with himself joining up together. Dexter: What was that..? Bananahead: Oh no you don't! Dexter: Ain't happening, bro! He smashed the glass, and the laser Bananahead planned shot the ground and failed. Dexter: I am not letting you get me! He ran out, getting through, but not past the shield. Dexter: (thoughts) Maybe if I act evil, I can go! Stella: Oh hello, Dexter! Mind helping me with these two? Dexter: (thoughts) Stella.... oh well... they'll help her... (voice) Sure, why not, Stella? Stella: You sound different. Dexter: I'm a boy, silly, also, the friend of ours needs even more protection than one, huh? Rosa: (whisper) I think Dexter's acting. Crystal: Look, Stella, I'll freeze you if you don't quit it. Stella: But the one I'm protecting is more important. Crystal: Oh shush. She froze Stellas mouth. Dexter: It was an act, thank goodness, I didn't want to scare. Crystal: I knew already. Dexter: Oh good. Rosa: I could tell right away. Stella: (unfrozen) Oh you little! I'll get my friend to.... to.... I'll get him to find the zapper. Dexter: Doesn't work missy. Rosa: Doesn't work?! How will we get them back? Dexter: I had to get out, uuuugh! I didn't think! Crystal: He's spread like 4 bases around, we can just get her back other ways. Stella: What do you mean? Bah, you're stupid anyway. She flew out, as the shield encased the 3 of them. Dexter: I'll stay for Silla and Stella, ok? Crystal: Sure. Rosa: Alright! Chapter 18-Chasing Only Two for a Shield Crystal, Dexter and Rosa went up to Bananahead's place after Dexter told them he escaped. Dexter: We need to chase him. Rosa: That in the distance... what is that? A big circular device was flying away. Crystal: That guy is a coward.... Dexter: How can he just go like that? Rosa: How are you sure that's him? Crystal: Only him can control that thing. Rosa: Well we need to chase the other two down, but how? Crystal: We need to sound like a friend... Dexter: I know! Crystal: What, make you evil? Dexter: No, pretend that I am! Rosa: Stella knows that you're fake, and she's gonna tell Silla. That won't work. Crystal: Why would she care to tell Silla? They need to keep posts. Dexter: Or that Bananahead wanted something before he left... I don't know... Rosa: Perfect! Crystal: That sounds logical. Let's go. Dexter and the others slowly found Stella, looking out of a tube. Crystal: (whisper) How will we get her under control, since you broke the device. Dexter: (whisper) Freeze her? Crystal: (whisper) Maybe... Dexter then walked to her. Stella: Oh, the enemy. Dexter: You can't hide it Stella, you know you missed duty. Stella: I can tell it's a lie, my friend, I'm not stupid. Dexter: Bananahead wanted something of you to do at the toer before he left. Stella: Hahaha! If he did, he would have specificated my task to me! I am his friend, after all. Dexter: He must have lied to you because he never tells his friends anything. Stella: Tasks aren't anything, my friend, now I want to admire the view. As much as idiots are in this place, this is a colourful town. Crystal then ran and froze her right on the spot. Dexter: Harsh much? Rosa: We have to take her! They then ran right to Bananahead's base. Dexter: Now for bringing her back! Rosa: You broke the thing, we're going to be waiting a while. Crystal: Actually, it looks like all he did was punch the glass, in all honesty, there's still a chance. Rosa: Better not reverse us. Crystal: Ok. (freezes the empty space) There, happy? Stella was unfrozen right as she did that and was annoyed. Stella: Get me out of here! Silla: And what do you think you're doing with her? Crystal notices the second container. Dexter: Girl, come over here pleeease. (he grabs Silla and drags her over there) Silla: Unhand me now you idiot! Dexter: Get over here. Silla: No! Crystal: Oh you're getting in there! As they got Silla in, Stella broke out, as the energy was being let out, and bounced all across the room, hitting none of the heroes, but dissipating into nothing on the floor. Crystal: What was that....? Stella: Huuuuh...? Dexter: I'm so glad I jumped... Rosa: So, it appears he's creating bases all over the places we know grabbing all our friends and using them against us. But why would he want to make them evil? Not just to stop us I'm assuming.... Crystal: You do have a point.... Stella: Is this about Bananahead? Dexter: Yeah it is, because you were just brainwashed. Stella: I was? I had no idea, but all I saw was nothing really. Silla almost broke out, but Dexter pressed a button and she was restored. Crystal: How many more bases does he have? Rosa: Enough that it could drive one crazy. Crystal: In answer to your previous question, he probably wants to take over the world with all of us brainwashed under his rule so nothing can stop him. Silla: Whaaaat.... Crystal: We have to stop this. This is going too far. Rosa: I need to get back home. Dexter, Stella and Silla need to go home as well. Crystal: I'm going to need some help on this, I can't go at it alone. Dexter: You know what, why not me. It's always me that's left out. Rosa: And what, leave your Daffodil behind? Isn't that rough? Dexter: We all like to adventure here, it'll be no surprise. Crystal: He was headed somewhere... Dexter: We should follow him. Rosa: Ok then, we'll have to make arrangements. Stella? Stella: I'll tell her. She should understand. Rosa: And we'll go home. Silla: Sure. Dexter: Nice. Let's go. Crystal: Never seen you so excited. Let's do this. The last segment... here. Category:Evil Arc